


Ai Hod Yu In

by loyalwolf808



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf808/pseuds/loyalwolf808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's thoughts after seeing Clarke 3x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Hod Yu In

**Ai Hod Yu In**

Sitting on the bed of furs in her room Lexa thought about her encounter with Clarke for the first time since Mount Weather. Remembering what she saw in Clarke’s eyes staring straight back at her, eyes once blue as the sky replaced by a dull gray color full of rage and hatred. She expected it deserved it after what she did. What she wasn’t expecting was Clarke spitting on her. If it was anyone else who had the audacity to spit on the _heda_ they would have surely been dead right, then and there. But because it was Clarke she let it go. Watching the guards drag Clarke away kicking and screaming swearing to kill her as she stood there trying hard to not show how much Clarke affected her.

Lexa let out long breath willing the thoughts to go away not wanting to think about the event that had occurred. It hurt to deny what her heart wanted but she was _heda_ and her people always came first. Just once though she would say it out loud even if the one she wished to say it to would rather take a knife to her heart then hear what she had to say. A single tear slid down her face as she said it.

  _Ai hod yu in Klark kom skaikru._


End file.
